The Familiar of Change
by drovenmad
Summary: When Louise began her summoning, never did she imagine that she would summon a disciple of the Lord of Change. Is Halkagenia ready for the twisted plots and ploys of a follower of Tzeentch, and what twisted fate awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is not only my first ever Fanfic for the Familiar of Zero, but it is also my first crossover. I hope you enjoy it and that I haven't completely destroyed the characters too much.**

**Please Review, It will mean so much.**

**Updated: Updated to include a better description.**

* * *

"My servant that existed somewhere in this universe, my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call. I call to you from very bottom of my heart and wish you to answer to my guidance. Appear!"

As soon as these words had, left Louise's mouth there was a huge explosion, that enveloped not only her, but all of her classmates and even the Teacher, Mr. Colbert, a middle aged balding man who had been overseeing the second years summoning rituals. Through the coughing, Louise could hear the jeers of her classmates, all aimed at her, for her lack of Magical ability.

As the smoke began to clear, it was Mr. Colbert who was the first to notice that something was not right; there was a strange feeling in the air. Quickly he looked over to where Louise was still standing, at the epicentre of the rather large explosion and moved over towards her. Her head was lowered, and it was obvious that she believed that she had failed.

"It should have been obvious that this would have happened." Colbert head from behind the smokescreen, he wanted to give whoever said it into trouble, but he could not argue with them, given Miss Valliere's reputation within the school.

The smoke finally cleared as Colbert reached Louise's side, and the entire courtyard was filled by loud gasps. Louise hearing the gasps looked up to see what the all the fuss was about, and it was then she saw what she had summoned. Standing before her was a large blue Golem. It was about double the height of Mr. Colbert and wore a armour on its torso, with some sort of robes covering its legs. On its back was a large, squared back backpack that had two extruding point that ended in large cut spheres. Its helmet was metal as well, with a T-shaped slot that revealed nothing but darkness, and four evil looking horns, two protruding from the top of the helmet and another two from the sides almost like pincers. Its shoulders were covered by giant Paulrdons that looked to be too big for even a Golem to carry and one of them held a strange marking but it was obscured from the view of both Louise and Colbert. Further down the armoure arms where Armoured gauntlets with pointed and sharp looking fingers also protected its hands; however, in one of the hands it held a staff that was just as large as he was. On top of the staff was what looked like a large blue reptilian eye surrounded by spikes. But even as both Colbert and Louise stood there and examined the rather formidable looking Golem it did nothing.

"I was surprised for a minute there." Came a voice from the crowd of students.

"Yeah, I through Louise the Zero had actually summoned a really cool familiar." Came another snarky remark, similar to the one from earlier.

"It's just like you Louise the Zero, " Said a red haired girl with rather large breasts as she stepped out of the crowd, her new Salamander familiar 'Flame' following her closely. "You can't even summon a working familiar."

The rest of her classmates found this rather amusing, but Colbert was too busy still examining the strange looking Golem to take any notice, that was until Louise spoke to him directly.

"Mr. Colbert?"

"Yes, what is it?" Colbert replied as he turned to face the young pink haired Valliere girl.

"Please allow me to try the summoning spell again." She begged, almost pleaded to him.

"I can't allow that," He said, shaking his head, "The Summoning Ritual is sacred, it decides the direction of a Mage's life. Asking for a re-do disgraces the entire ritual."

"But..." Louise began, but was quickly interrupted by Colbert, who was not quite finished with his reasoning.

"Whether you approve of it or not, this... thing is your Familiar. Please complete the Ritual."

Louise looked clearly distressed by what Colbert was asking her to do, but she did not argue with him any further. Instead, she turned back round to face the Golem. Silently she stood there trying to figure out how she could reach the massive Golems head. She was broken out of her in-depth thought process by another gasp from her classmates. She looked round over her shoulder to see them all still staring at the Golem but with their mouths wide open. Louise looked up and quickly took a step back, the Golem was looking directly at her, two purple eyes had appeared within the slit of its helmet. Nervously she lifted her hand and signalled for the Golem to come down to her, it did so, bending its knee and kneeling like a knight before a queen. But even on its knee it was as large as a full sized adult.

"My name is Louise Le Blanc de la Valliere, to the pendant that holds the Five Powers, bless this one, and yield this as my Familiar..." Without any warning, with a small jump Louise managed to get her foot onto the Golems bent knee and used it to push herself up and land a kiss directly on its helmet.

The Golem suddenly stood back up, throwing Louise to the ground. It looked at its free hand as though something was annoying it, on the gloves appeared strange runes. A pulsating purple energy surrounded the Golem and the runes that had tried to embed themselves into the Golems gauntlet simply disappeared.

"What!" Colbert shouted as he saw the runes vanish.

"Mortal," The golem spoke, its voice was so cold that it sent shivers down the spines of not only the people, but their familiars as well, "What trickery where you trying to pull on me."

"I...I..." Louise began to move backwards away from the Golem, until she remembered that this Golem was now her Familiar and it should do as she said. "That is no way to speak to your master."

"My Master?" It sounded almost amused at the concept.

"Yes, I was the one that summand you, you are my Familiar." The Golem seemed to look around, as though it had just realised where it was. Its eyes quickly locked on to Mr. Colbert, as it could feel the experience and power he was unknowingly emitting.

"Is this child correct?" It asked him, its voice once more cold.

"Yes," Colbert answered quickly, It was very unusual for a Golem to talk, and even more unusual for one to be able to remove its familiar runes as though it was swatting a fly. He would need to talk to Osmand about this strange creature. "Miss. Valliere was the one who summand you."

"Very well." Once again, the Golem kneeled down in front of Louise. "Then until I understand this world better, I shall serve as your Familiar. I am a Wielder of Change; you may call me The Guide."

Louise gave a gentle nod, as the Guide lifted himself back onto his feet. However, with the Guide's acceptance of being Louise's familiar, the summoning ritual was now complete, and the rest of the Students started to return to their rooms, all hoping to get to know their familiars a bit better. Louise decided that it was best that she did the same, and gestured for the Guide to follow her to her room. Little did she know the plans and plots that were already starting to form within the mind of her so called Familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo a second chapter... But I will also should make some apologies and answer some reviews here.**

**TheShadowBiohazard: I will try my best to keep to cannon as much as I can, accounting for the existence of Warhammer 40K thinks such as the Warp and deamons. Hopefully this chapter will help explain the Runes.**

**keeper of all lore: I will do what I can to lengthen the chapters, but it is not something that I am good at.**

* * *

Colbert stood in old Osmond's office after giving a detailed account of Louise Valliere's strange and extremely powerful, Golem like familiar. Osmond himself simply stood behind his desk and lightly stroked his long grey beard, whilst his assistant, Miss Longueville, simply stood there watching and waiting for any sort of instruction to come from the apparently crazy, but powerful old wizard.

"Professor Colbert," Osmond began as he turned around, a small mouse was on his shoulder hiding within the bangs of his long silver hair, "You said that Miss Valliere's Familiar removed its own runes?"

"Yes, he removed them as though they were nothing more than flies on his armour." Colbert answered, a slight concern showing through in his voice.

"Is that even possible?" Miss Longueville asked, trying to at least appear interested in the conversation between the two men.

"I have never heard of it happening before," Osmond paused slightly, as if rethinking what he was about to say, "But that does not mean that it is impossible, there are many things in this world that I have not seen. Does it believe that it is Miss. Valliere's Familiar?"

"I Believe so," Colbert had been sure at the time, but he had a strange feeling ever since he had told it, it had not believed him. "It seemed to accept its role as her Familiar despite having no runes that bound it to her."

"That is some good news. I think it is best that we keep this information between ourselves at this moment. There is no reason to reveal to young Miss Valliere or her 'Familiar' that there is in fact no bond between them."

"We are just going to let them continue as normal then?"

"For now it would appear to be the only choice we have." Osmond once more turned round and looked out of the window and across the skyline to the setting sun in the distance, "Colbert, I want you to research this Golem. See if you can find anything that will point to its origin, then once we have more information we will be able to make a more educated guess on what to do about the strange situation that we have found ourselves in."

"Of Course Sir," With that Colbert bowed slightly and left the room, the questions about the strange Golem that Miss Valliere had summoned still fresh in his mind, there was only one place that he was going to go now, and that was the Academy's rather large Library.

* * *

Louise opened the wooden door to her room and walked on in before quickly turning around, determined to let her familiar know that she was boss and that she would not tolerate any disobedience. However the words did not even succed in leaving her mouth, on the other side of the open door her familiar stood, occupying most of the large Hallway, obviously incapable of entering her room, through the rather small entrance. It, on the other hand, did not seem to see a problem with that, it simply sat down at the end of the hall, and crossed its legs. After a few moments of considering what she could do, it became clear to Louise that she could think of nothing to do, so she simple closed the door and proceed to get ready for bed. As she was removing her Uniform, a test for her familiar appeared in her head. Once dressed in her nightgown she opened the door once more and placed her Uniform on the Guide lap, it would have looked up at her in confusion had she been smaller than him.

"I want you to wash and dry them by tomorrow morning." Louise said in the most dominating voice that she could muster.

The Guide simply responded with a nod, before rising to his feet and leaving her all along standing in the middle of the hall in her nightgown. A small smile worked its way on to Louise's face, she had actually summoned a familiar, no one could say that she wasn't a Noble anymore. With this joyous thought she returned to her room, quickly closed the door and jumped into bed, hoping deep in her heart that this wasn't a dream and that she would wake tomorrow and find out more about her awesome, if rather grotesque Familiar.

* * *

The Guide proceeded to make his way down the tower that the young girl had lead him up. He had been thinking about this strange world that he had been summoned to, the humans of this world seemed to have developed some sort of magic without any interaction with the Warp. The world was fresh; he could feel the very air was untainted by Chaos or the Imperium. Plans began to form within his twisted mind at how he could turn this entire world to worshiping his Great Lord, he was sure that the Lord of Change would more than welcome a completely virgin world that he could twist to his ever changing image.

Caught up in his own thoughts The Guide did not notice the young brown haired girl who was standing in the middle of the corridor that he had just walked in to, and he walked straight into her knocking her to the ground. The strange looking blond male that she had been talking to quickly knelt down beside her and helped her back onto her feet. The Guide after watching her get back onto her feet began to move away back down the corridor.

"You there, Golem," The Blond boy said an air of arrogance in his voice, the Guide stopped in mid-step and turned to face the boy, who cowered slightly under the Guides piercing glare. "Aren't... aren't you going to apologise to this beautiful young lady, you brutishly knocked over."

The Brown haired girl blushed as the Boy complimented her, the Guide however was not overly impressed and simply ignored him completely, turning around and continued on his way down the corridor and then down the next spiral staircase. Leaving the Boy standing there his mouth wide open like some sort of frog, astounded that someone would ignore him, nevermind a simple, stupid Golem.

The Guide gave a brief thought about how he could use the obviously arrogant young mage and the rather stupid female that seemed to be fawning all over him, but it quickly dismissed the thought. He then emerged from the spiral staircase into the atrium at the bottom of the dorm tower. This room was much larger than the corridors that he had been walking through. In the centre of the room there was a stone grey fountain, with an extravagant decoration that had several spouts of water. Sitting by the fountain was another two students. One of them was the big-breasted red head from earlier and the other, who the red head was getting very close to, seemed to be older and better built than any other of the male mages he had seen at this 'Academy'. Both of the students ignored him as he passed, too wrapped up in their own world of teenaged drama. Seeing the exit, he stepped out into the large courtyard of the Academy.

As soon as he was outside the first thing that the Guide did was look up at the night sky, admiring a sky that was not covered by the smoke of battle, or the tendrils of the Tyranid hordes. It also spotted the two moons that were hanging in the night's sky, the large moon was emitting a slightly blue glow that completely contrasted the second smaller moon that was the colour of blood.

"Pretty aren't they." A sweet voice came from beside him, slowly he turned and looked down to see a young female wearing a black dress with some sort of white apron.

"You are a servant here?" The Guide asked, not removing his glare from the small human female.

"Yes, can I assist you in some way Mr Familiar?" She asked in a sweet voice. It struck him as extremely odd that she was not scared of him in the same way that the others of this world had been.

"Yes, it would appear that I am to wash these, and return them to the young pink haired female by the morning," He said, indicating the crumpled uniform in his hand as he turned his attention back to the sky. "That however is not part of my skill set."

"I can do that," He simply nodded in thanks and handed the uniform over to her, dropping it quite carelessly on the top of her.

"What world am I on?" He asked his eyes still locked on the moons; there was something about the clear sky that seemed to draw him in.

"This is the continent of Halkeginia." She answered politely as she started to walk away, to continue with the chores that she undoubtedly had to get on with, after a few minutes she turned to face him again, Louise's uniform wrapped up in her arms. "You seem slightly lost, you should pray to the Lord of Change and hope he can guide your way."

"Yes, I am sure the Lord of Change already has great plans for this world." And now that he had arrived, those plans could be put straight into action.

The Guide was snapped from his minor thinking session by the sound of another person approaching from behind him, he turned round slowly to face the person. It turned out to be Colbert, the man who had been in charge when he had been summoned into this world. He like the Guide also possessed a staff, even though it was much less impressive.

"The Headmaster would like a word with you." Colbert said, without removing his eyes from the strange symbol on the Guide's staff. In response, the Guide simply nodded his head and directed for Colbert to lead the way, and without another word the both of them started to make their way towards the large tower in the center of the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter, it is getting more interesting with every chapter, or I feel so anyway.**

**Review answering time:**

**necrofantasia: Of course they are level headed, they serve the Architect of Fate, his plans take a long time.**

**GargleBlaster: Serves Tzeentch, has blue armour, is a sorcerer. I would say there is a good chance of Him being a Thousand Son, or is he a member of the Prodigal Sons?**

**Dark0w1: Yes... yes she did,**

**And as always please Review**

* * *

Slowly Colbert and the Guide climbed the poorly lit spiral staircase that ascended the large central tower of the academy. Every time they passed one of the arched windows that littered the walls of the staircase the Guide would pause for all but a split second and look out, trying to get a better look at this new world he had been summoned to. However, the Guide was also examining the man in front of him intensely, he was clearly hiding something, it did not take a follower of Tzeentch to see what was hidden so carelessly. This Colbert obviously possessed some degree of magical power, possible the strongest that The Guide had encountered during his short stay on this world so far. Never the less, it paled in comparison to his own powers and abilities, but it worked to a much greater advantage to keep them hidden from these people for the moment.

"Just though here," Colbert said over his shoulder as he reached the room near the top of the tower, he could feel the eyes of the strange Golem like creature behind him, examining every move that he made. It was almost as though it was plotting against him. No that was just paranoid.

Colbert pushed open the large, heavy double wooden doors that lead the way into Old Osmond's office, before stepping through. The Guide on the other hand had to duck slightly in order to fit through the small doorway. They were then in Osmond's office, which was a large circular stone room, the walls lined with various curiosities. There were several shelves that were completely packed with books, whilst others lay largely empty displaying only one or two items. There were also two desks in the room, the one facing the door was much more extravagant than the other off to the side. There was an old man standing behind the larger of the two desks, facing out of the window. He had long grey hair and was dressed in long flowing dark green robes, much to the surprise of the Guide there was also a small mouse perched on the old man's shoulder.

"So this is Miss. Valliere's Familiar?" The old man said as he turned round, his voice rather serious as was the expression on his face.

"Yes." Colbert replied, slightly unsure as to why Osmond had suddenly called for the Familiar to be brought to him.

The Guide and Osmond's eyes meet, and they simply stood there staring at each other, both trying to judge the other before he said another word. The later however was not inclined to what was really going on behind the Guides helmet, the plans and plots that were beginning to form now that he had a slightly better idea of how this academy was run. Minutes seemed to pass, before the silence of the room was broken by another person entering the room. The Guide broke off his stare and looked round to see who it was. A short woman with bright green hair walked in to the office, and almost straight back out when she saw the Guide standing in her way.

"Miss. Longueville, you are just in time." Old Osmond said, trying to ease some of the tension that had seemingly filled the room. "I was just about to start."

The green haired girl, Miss. Longueville, nodded slightly before sorting her glasses and making her way over to behind the second desk and sitting down.

It was a few seconds after she sat down that she noticed that the Guide was still looking at her. She quietly ignored it as best she could but it was like as though a giant blue eye was peering directly into her soul, searching for every hidden secret, every little lie. She felt a shiver down her spine as the Guide finally looked away; it had found what it was looking for.

What he had discovered from the new arrival had confirmed something that he had already been expecting, this world was full of secrets. Who better to rule it than the Great Conspirator himself, but now was not the time, and he would contemplate on how best to open this world up later for the moment he had to deal with these Mages.

"We have something that we thought you should be informed off." Osmond spoke, when it became apparent that the Guide was not about to. "The runes that you removed from your armour when you first arrived, they where the symbol of a contract between a Mage and their Familiar."

"By removing them, which shouldn't even be possible," Colbert said, the disbelief still showing through in his voice. "You invalidated the contract."

"This means that you are not in fact Miss Valliere's Familiar, and she has failed to pass even the most basic steps required to be a mage." The Guide thought it rather amusing how in sink the old man, Osmond, and Colbert were.

"That much was obvious," The Guide spoke, his cold mechanical tone sending shivers down the spines of the three mages in the room.

"If it was obvious why did you protest when I sent you with young Miss. Valliere?" Colbert asked, trying to keep his voice a level as possible.

"It seemed fitting that I play the part."

"No matter, the point is that the girl has no talent for magic, we cannot keep her here any longer. She will be returned home in the morning. I doubt Lord and Lady Valliere will be very happy." As Osmond spoke, the Guide's mind went into overdrive, the young girl that had summoned him here was of Noble birth that would make things very interesting, and maybe it would be a good idea to keep her around.

"I think you are quite mistaken." Both Osmond and Colbert looked at the Guide as though it had just slapped them, "That girl does have power, it is unrefined and chaotic, but power all the same. Nothing makes this more evident than her ability to summon me, a Servant of the Lord of Change."

"But she is becoming dangerous, no matter how often she tries or how hard all her spells end in failure and explode. Much more and we will be sending students home in pieces." Osmond continued, a small shine appearing in his eye.

"Then I will train her." The glint in the old man's eye told the Guide that this had been his plan all along, but it suited his needs to go along with it. It did not really matter how good the old man was at planning, he was not even in the same league as the Guide himself. "I will train the girl."

Without waiting for any sign of approval from any of the mages in the room the Guide simply excused him and began to walk back down the spiral staircase to the bottom of the tower. His mind wandering how he was going to train a child to use a magic that was foreign to him, but then he stuck him that he did not need to teach her the magic of this world, since she was obviously not very good at it. He would simply have to teach her the magic of his own realm.

Osmond watched the Giant Golem leave his office a smile evident even through his long grey beard. Slowly he lifted his pipe up to his mouth and took a few puffs. Colbert on the other hand was rather confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

"Osmond, why are you letting her train Miss Valliere?" Colbert asked his voice full of concern for one of his students and confusion at the old man.

"This way, Professor Colbert, she will be training away from the other students." Osmond started before taking another quick puff out of his pipe, "So we can reduce the number of explosion victims, and the Lord and Lady Valliere are happy that their daughter is still here. It is not like he will actually be able to teach her anything, it will only last a few days at most."

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Colbert was not convinced by the old man's explanation but he would go along with it regardless.

The only other person in the room had yet to speak, she was in fact to busy thinking about the Golem. She was wandering if it could possibly know her secret. If it did she would have to act quickly and either remove it, or push forward her other plans. If it did not know about her on the other hand it could expose her by going after it. She would have to be very careful about how she would proceeded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo another chapter of this strange X-over. I will probably be deriving from cannon a lot more now that I am starting to include warp manipulation and that Tzeentch's presence is growing. The next chapter will be better and involve more warp magic I promise, please just a bit more patience :) **

**Review answering :):**

**BIBOTOT: Hmmm... maybe he is the Thousands sons, I am not revealing anything. But most followers of Tzeentch can use Warp powers, Tzeentch is the greatest Sorcerer of the Warp after all**

**necrofantasia: Yes he will inform her of what he has done, that is the next part.**

**DaLintyMan: As you can see I in this chapter I will of course be using Chaos Minions.**

**As always Please Review, really does make my day :)**

* * *

Louise woke up the following morning unsure if what had happened the previous day had been a dream or not. A quick look around her room revealed that there was no sign of her familiar, but when she considered his overall size that did not surprise her. Quickly she climbed out of bed and walked over to the table that sat in the middle of her room, sitting on the table was the clothes that she had given to the familiar to wash last night, so there was no way that it could have been a dream. She was a real mage, this proved it. With a large smile plastered over her face she began to get dressed, choosing to put on a different cloak from the one she had been wearing yesterday as it had gotten slightly dirty.

She opened the door to her room and looked down the corridor, checking to see if anyone was around, seeing no-one she quietly slipped out into the corridor and began to make her way towards the spiral staircase at the end of the hall. From behind her she heard movement, quickly she turned round and jumped back in surprise of the giant that was standing behind her. It took her more than a few seconds to remember that the giant was her familiar, The Guide, as it had identified itself.

"G...Good morning," She said, trying to hid the fear that was obvious in her voice.

The Guide however seemed to take no notice at her attempt to speak to it and just stood there silently, waiting for her to continue. With a deep gulp, Louise turned back around and made her way down the spiral staircase towards the base of the dormitory tower. Once they had reached the base of the tower, she made her way to the dining area, where the rest of her classmates, and some of the other years had already congregated. It was a large room, much to the relief of Louise who had been unsure if her 'familiar' would be able to fit, that was filled with long strait wooden tables. Slowly and gracefully she walked over to the Kitchen staff and ordered them to fill two wooden trays with food, one was extravagantly filled with all sorts of foods that a noble would expect to be treated to, the other nothing more than a small jug of water and some bread. Turning around with both of the trays Louise was amazed to find that the entire hall was staring at her Familiar, either in amazement or in fear. Whispers began to circulate around the room a she moved towards him, and offered him the tray with the bread on it.

"H... h...here, be grateful that your master retrieved it for you," Louise said, gaining in confidence with every word she spoke.

"I have no need of it," Came the Guide cold and cutting voice in reply, "I will wait outside, once you are finished you will join me."

Louise was about to open her mouth to argue, but it was too late the Guide was already making his way out of the hall, and she could not stop him without creating a scene that would be unfitting of a noble. So without another word she moved over and sat next to Kirche, who was currently trying to coax some sort of conversation out of Tabitha. She placed both trays down on the table, the noise of which attracted both of the other girl's attentions.

"Where is your oversized Familiar Louise?" Kirche asked a small grin on her face.

"Outside in the courtyard, waiting for me to eat," Louise replied coldly as she started to eat her breakfast, she noticed Kirche give her a small look but she gave it little thought.

* * *

The Guide stepped out into the empty courtyard and gave a quick look around before he moved into the shadow of the dorm tower. Once completely hidden form any student or staff member who might appear whilst he was otherwise occupied he drew a small glyph into the ground in front of him with his staff. As soon as he had finished drawing it, there was a flash and a puff of purple smoke. When it cleared a hideous, small blue creature with four arms and a large mouth had replaced the glyph.

"You summoned me?" It asked looking up at the Guide, its voice squeaky and whining.

"Yes, I need you to search the area. I wish to know more about this world," The Guides reply was ment with an outburst of somewhat hysterical laughter.

"Something that the master does not know," The small Horror said though its spades of laughter, "Oh Tzeentchy would be angry."

The laughter stopped suddenly as the Guide lifted the small blue daemon up by the large bald spot that it would call its head. Once it had lifted the small daemon up to his height he gave a slight chucked and watched the fear appear on the small things face as it realised what he was about to do. After a second of basking in the fear, the Guide threw the creature over the large castle wall with little effort and waited for the sound of a satisfying thud as it hit the ground on the other side. Feeling somewhat satisfied by the thought of the information that he would receive at the end of the day the Guide made his way back into the courtyard to await the young pink haired girl that he would be mentoring from now on.

It was not long until the students made their way out of the Dorm tower and into the courtyard. Several groups all headed off in different directions, and judging by the colour of their cloaks the Guide assumed that it dictated the different level of each of these 'mages'. It wasn't hard to spot the small pink haired girl as she marched across the courtyard towards him, she was being followed by the large breasted red haired girl, who was leading her own familiar the Salamander, and a taller and more lithe blue haired girl who seemed to be reading whilst a strange looking Dragon floated along behind her. For just a moment, the Guide caught himself wondering if anyone in this crazy world had a normal colour of hair. Louise stopped in front of him, and pointed at him whilst looking at the red head with a large grin on her face.

"Told you, this is The Guide, he is my familiar," Louise said, loud enough so that anyone within in earshot could easily hear her.

"Well, it is large," The red head said, looking over the Guide. She then proceeded to push Louise out of the way and stand directly in front of the towering Golem. "I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst."

There was a moment of silence, as the Guide did nothing but stare at her. Her mind was weak, and simple it did not take him long to find out all he needed to about her.

"Like what you see?" She asked winking at him, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"Kirche, Stop corrupting my Familiar!" Louise shouted at the red head, obviously unhappy with the way that the Guide had his eyes locked on the Kirche. "Guide this is Tabitha."

Louise pointed at the lithe blue haired girl. It was obvious strait away to the Guide that her true identify was deeply hidden, but despite this and her power, which was considerable compared to the rest of the students, it did not take him long to find out whom she was, and it was clear that he could use that. It was turning out that this academy was full of young people that could be very useful for the Plans of him and his Lord.

"You will come with me," The Guide finally spoke to Louise, before she started another argument. She jumped slightly at his voice, then simply nodded.

He began to walk away to another part of the courtyard, looking for a more secluded area that he could use to begin her training. If she was as powerful as she seemed to be then mastering the basics of warp manipulation would take very little time. Louise followed behind her Familiar, looking at his back and wondering what strange thoughts were going through his head, and where it was taking her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Your eyes do not deceive you, I am updating this after a small hiatus caused by... well a lack of insight in how I was going to do this bit. However I was struck by the bullet of inspiration in the form of the song Brain Damage by Pink Floyd, for some reason it helped me process how I was going to write this chapter, so that was fun.**

**It is almost 6am as I upload this, so there is a possibility that it might be changed later just a bit of warning.**

**As always time to answer the Reviews:**

**BIBOTOT: Yes, the Guide will be meeting the Queen, though at the rate we are going it might take a while.  
**

**necrofantasia: Have you ever head the voice of a Chaos Sorcerer if you haven't then go find a clip of Neroth from Dawn of War 2: Retribution, a very powerful voice.**

**DaLintyMan: I made the summoning easy to show the power of the Guide, he trained under Ahriman after all. I am going to start Louise with something small, maybe some might reading and basic mutating.**

**Well that was a tad longer than usual, hopefully the time to the next update won't be as long, thank you for your patience and as ever please read, enjoy and comment.**

* * *

Once Louise and the Guide had moved into the secluded shade offered by the large circular wall that encircled the entire academy, the large Guide came to a stop and turned to face the small pink haired girl. Silently he started to look over her, feeling her through the warp trying to gage her level of power, and her chances of being selected by his master.

"Why have you brought me over here?" Louise asked, obviously getting rather impatient with her so-called familiar being the one dishing out the orders.

"I was called to a meeting last night, with your headmaster, who informed me of your inability with magic," The Guide responded, his voice as cold as always.

"I summoned you, so obviously I have magic," Louise eagerly pointed out, she was not going to be talked down to by nothing more than a lumbering golem.

"You have been unable to bind me, both your teacher and headmaster informed me that you were going to be expelled from the school due to your inability to bind me." His voice became colder, but also seemed to have a slight elation to it, as though he was enjoying the suffering that he was inflicting on her, "However, you will not be being expelled today,"

"What do you mean," Louise did not know if this meant that she was not going to be expelled or if the headmaster was just planning to do it at a later date.

"Your headmaster agree not to expel you on one condition. If I take over your training,"

"You? But you are a Golem, what can you do!" Louise almost shouted, seemingly attracting some unwanted attention, something the Guide was not only unconcerned about but paid no attention to.

"I am a master of a power that you cannot even begin to comprehend, and I have deemed you worthy of learning this power." Slowly he bent over, bringing his head down to her height, "The question is, do you want the power that I offer?"

Louise did not answer as she stared into the blackness inside the Guides helmet and considered what he said. If he was telling the truth then accepting hi offer was the only way she was going to be able to stay at school, and learn any sort of magic. If she didn't she would go home and be nothing more than a great disappointment to her parents, probably end up being disowned in the possess. That final thought is what made her decision for her, she had no desire to live as a plebeian.

"I accept," She said quietly, whilst she understood this was something that she had to do, she was still having to accept her lack of magical talent and request help.

"Good," The Guide stood back up to his full height, "That desire to prove yourself to others will prove to be your source of power, get ready."

"Ready for what?"

Louise was not ready for what came next; the Guide grabbed the top of her head with his cold metal gauntlet. Both of them began to pulsate in a pink energy. For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen, but then Louise started to scream.

* * *

Louise opened her eyes; the last thing she remembered was the Guide grabbing the top of head and then nothing. Looking around she realised that she was standing in nothing but blackness, she was not even sure that she was awake. Slowly a purple swirl started to form in the surrounding blackness, and Louise was filled with the feeling that there was someone other than just herself confined in the depressingly lonely space that she was confined in.

"So, you are the one," An echoing voice filled the area, the voice was a multitude of tones, never seeming to stay at a single tone or pitch for two long.

"Who's there," Louise shouted into the darkness, the reply was not what she expected,.

From the darkness in front of her open a gigantic eye, focused directly at her. The iris of the eyes seemed too made of ever changing colours that were swirling a changing constantly. Suddenly more similar eyes started to open up all around her, covering the entirety of the dark space that she was caught within. The hundreds of eyes, all turned and looked directly at the small pink haired girl who was now floating in the middle of them.

"I am the Changer of Ways, the Master of Fortune and the Architect of Fate," The now millions of voices rang out, all in the constantly changing pitch and tone that made it impossible for Louise to concentrate on anything except the giant eye in front of her. "I am Tzeentch, and you are seeking to power to change your world, are you not?"

"Y... y... yes," Louise, with her head beginning to hurt because of the stranger creatures voice, replied the best she could.

"Good," The voices seemed to chuckle as though they had won some sort of conflict. "You are the perfect candidate to become a Lord of Change, something the Guide cannot become. He will be your Guide, he will prepare your for what I will ask of you in exchange for this power."

Louise could feel something coming from within her, it was like a large fire beginning to burn within her chest being fuelled by all the negative feelings and experiences of all the years of her life. However it soon became clear that not just negative experiences were fuelling this feeling within her chest, it was any experience which caused her to change in any way, she could feel the years and events of her life being condensed into a single point within her. Without warring her chest exploded, and the feeling of the flame seemed to leave, she could see it leaving her body, it took the form of a bright blue flame, the eye that was directly in front of her seemed to turn into gigantic mouth and quickly devoured her experiences.

"The contract is sealed." The disembodied voice said as Louise felt an extremely painful burning where her chest should have been, almost as though something was being burnt into the skin on her chest, "You are mine!"

* * *

The Guide could feel the exchange that was happening between the young female and his Master, though he did not need to, her screams made it more than evident that she had made contact with the Changer of Ways. In a slight moment of weakness, the Guide concluded that if he had a mouth he would probably have been grinning at the progress she was making in such a short time. His thought process was however interrupted at this moment by something striking him with a rather weak force on the back of his helmet, forcing him to release his hold on Louise's head, though it did not matter the exchange was concluded. Louise stopped screaming and slumped to the floor, several people including the red and blue haired girls and the Teacher he had meet last night ran over to her. The Guide however turned his attention on the blonde haired boy he had encountered last night, he was sure that he was the one who had struck his helmet.

"You shall not hurt another girl whilst I, Guiche de Grammont, am present." He said, bravely at first, though his bravely quickly seemed to vanish as he became aware of the Guides imposing figure.

"You wish to fight me mortal?" The Guide asked, his usual cold tone replaced with one of amusement, for some reason he wanted to let loose and kill the annoying young mortal.

"I accept your duel!" The boy yelled in response, pointing a pink rose at him.


End file.
